1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an x-ray system of the type reusable with auxiliary equipment (for example, a contrast agent injector) to implement an examination. An x-ray system for medical-related applications, in which a contrast agent injector is used as auxiliary equipment, is known from German OS 198 53 964.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A medical-related x-ray system typically includes a number of adjustable apparatus parameters, with one optimal setting of the parameters exists for each examination to be implemented. The optimal setting of all of the apparatus parameters before each examination represents a very complicated and time-consuming procedure, such that it may not always take place in practice, and the functions and properties (in particular concerning the imaging quality) provided by the x-ray apparatus are only partially utilized.
In interventional procedures, it is customary to use auxiliary equipment (such as catheters and/or guide wires) which optimally should be exactly detectable in real time by x-ray transirradiation. From German OS 101 33 149, a vessel catheter is known having a design to ease the detection of the orientation of the catheter tip on an x-ray exposure. This requires a suitable correlation between the geometry and material properties of the catheter and the settings (for example, focus setting) of the x-ray apparatus. The finer the structures of the auxiliary equipment used in the examination, the greater the demands on the adjustment of the x-ray apparatus, and the time necessary for the adjustment is no longer available for the actual examination.